Just Dance Wiki:Archives/Living Your Dreams
Do not wipe the article. Raini will bite your face. |year = 2013 |dg = Skinny |pc = Beyonce's Blood Red |gc = Cyan (a color raini invented btw) |dlc = February 30, 2020 |difficulty = Skinny |effort = it takes no effort for raini to be that skinny |nogm = 10000 |nosm = Skinny legends don't shake |alt = Skinny gurls trio |mc = Liposuction |kcal = |dura = The whole Witness era |choreo = Lana Del Rey |perf = Katy Perry}} "Living Your Dreams" by is featured on Just Raini 2020. Appearance of the Dancer Skinny Background FIESTA SALSA QUINCIERA BAILA All you gotta do All you gotta do All you gotta do is be A SKINNY LEGEND. Community Remix The song has a community remix, here is a list of people that are featured: *The One And Only Raini Rodriguez, Skinny Legend *Master Hydraffe *Katy Perry *JDisbae *MikeyRocks33 *JDFlop12 *Miley Cyrus *Dela's whiteout *Alaska Thunderf*** 5000 *Trixie Mattel *Roxxy at the bus stop *Wigs under wigs *Some white person who has no idea about what this even is. Trivia *With a waist size of 0.1 picometers, this is the skinniest coach in herstory. *This coach is skinnier than Katy Perry. *This song should have been featured on Witness and be the lead single. *Katy Perry wants to make a remix of this song. *Katy Perry has accused Trish of copying "Mind Maze". *The coach resembles "I Just Like You" by Hannah Montana. *This routine is rumored to have been originally meant for "Mind Maze" by Katy Perry. *This routine is merely a perfect illusion. *This routine will get a VIP with The Weeknd and Selena Gomez. *Selena Gomez loves this routine. *Outsold Me Too by Miss Piggy *Delete it fatty! *People said that one time katy perry said on a meet n greet the following prase "I will make sure we bomb america, first of all there is lesbian and gay this is not allowed" since them katy perry stans started staning Raini since raini is pro american-mexican, a humble latina chola queen and an lgbt icon, something that katy don't want to talk about, to this day raini won 10000 novel awards for peace and skinnies, we stan *The Niqabi artpop lady acused katy perry for stealing his catchphrase, after than the niqabi artpop lady joined raini and decided to record the track "Living Your Dreams, since the song is lgbt+ theme and skinniest anthem *Katy Perry only performed as the dancer because she was a flop and wanted that cold hard cash. *Katy Perry also tried performing the routine on American Idol but failed miserably, following her goal of the cohesive Witness campaign. *Alexis Michelle helped produce the routine. *The routine has been considered by game critics as "I C O N I C" and "raini invented dancing okur" *It has been rumored that Selena's death is a cover-up and that she really died because of her gagging after dancing the routine. *Raini invented Latin Pop music. Without her, "singers" such as J-Lo, Selena, and Shakira wouldn't have existed. *The choreography is family-friendly. *Cartoon Network did a special airing of a documentary about the making of this routine. Gallery FiestaCH.png|jesus made the cooch eat a cake and became fat #praying :+'(( LivingYourDreamsCh.png|lol ET_KATY_PERRY_FALL.jpg|Katy Perry's performance of the routine on American Idol, as we have come to expect, she failed lady-gaga-madonna-katy-perry-breaking-hearts.jpg|Behind the scenes featuring Ratsey (left), Miley Cyrus (center), and Selena Gomez (right) tumblr_ni084m0Zkc1s86zvuo1_1280.jpg|Demi Lovato during the auditions for this routine, not being aware of failing to be cast. Videos Skinny Music Video Raini Rodriguez - Living Your Dreams This page will be deleted after April 1st. References Site Navigation es:El Baile de las Arvejas